


Sleepy Sugary Sweetness

by afanficaday



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sometimes you have to write content you want to see tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanficaday/pseuds/afanficaday
Summary: Ruby has trouble sleeping, so she decides to make her time awake worthwhile.





	Sleepy Sugary Sweetness

All is quiet in Ruby and Yoshiko’s apartment, the only noises heard being the quiet breathing of the occupants.  
  
A crinkle of bed sheets, Ruby attempts to find a comfortable position to sleep, sighing as it still eludes her. Bored, she looks over to the still form of her girlfriend, who, judging by the sound of her breathing, isn’t asleep either. Maybe …  
  
Ruby smiles as comes up with a plan. Typically, Yoshiko was the big spoon, since she was the taller one. But today, Ruby was the big spoon. Sometimes her girlfriend needed some affection and to be held after a long day, like today for instance. Ruby hadn’t adequately treated her girlfriend, and since she wasn’t able to sleep right now, why not take the opportunity?  
  
Ruby starts nuzzling her girlfriend, perking up when she sees Yoshiko start to shift. But that wasn’t enough though! Next, she wrapped her arms around her torso, pulling her into a close hug, and unleashes her **super special attack**! Peppering Yoshiko with small kisses on the back of her neck to get her attention, Ruby smirks as she squirms. The nice thing about knowing your girlfriends ticklish spots was exploiting them.  
  
"Mouu, Rue stop that", Yoshiko finally speaks up, tired, but there's a hint of amusement. Ruby giggles, she’d gotten her attention! Though, for her _ **ultra super special attack**_ , she’d need to be able to get a clear shot… "Well maybe I’ll stop, if I could see your cute face to kiss you properly Yoshi".  
  
There's a moment of silence, Ruby holds her breath to see if it had worked. There’s a brief flash of remorse, maybe she should have left her alone- The feeling disappears as the bundle of blankets that's her girlfriend rolls over. Up close, Ruby can see the tired eyes from staying up late working, messy hair that she hasn’t had time to brush, an aura of stress that comes from having multiple assignments on the same week. Ruby’s struck by the urge that she wants so badly to make it easier for her, hopefully she'll find the chance to. But she also doesn’t miss Yoshiko’s bright pink eyes that were shining right now, matched with a soft smile that only peeked out in such moments. Her heart melts.  
  
"How about now little demon. I, the great Yohane, am gracing you with my illustrious presence" Yoshiko declares dramatically, the effect lost as she immediately yawns. There’s a moment of silence before they both break out into laughter.  
  
Still laughing, Ruby carries on the joke, "I don't know darling, I see a gay mess"  
  
Without skipping a beat, Yoshiko replies, "But that is me, _your_ gay mess.” Pausing, she moves over, so close that their noses are touching and Ruby can feel her breath on her face, “and I think I’m craving something sugary right now, and you're the sweetest thing in my line of sight.”  
  
"Y-Yoshi, you flatter", Ruby is grateful the lights are off, she’s blushing. She’s sure Yoshiko could feel the heat off her face anyway, and she’s right, because Yoshiko is sporting a lopsided grin.  
  
_“Time to turn the tables”_  
  
Reaching from underneath the blanket, Ruby cups Yoshiko’s face tenderly, eyes crinkling at Yoshiko’s surprised expression, before swiftly closing the distance with a kiss. It’s short and sweet, a quick teaser, and Ruby craves for another one. Within a few seconds, she isn’t let down, as Yoshiko returns her kiss, Ruby allowing her to, and letting herself melt in the warmth. She drinks it in, the feeling of soft lips over hers, the strange but pleasant combination of lavender and strawberry, the fingers that are gently running through her hair, and a feeling like she’s falling but Yoshiko is keeping her in place. Breaking for air, Ruby catches her breath, her heart thrumming in her chest, a feeling she's known since she's been with her.  
  
A comfortable silence follows, no words needed to be said. As the minutes tick on, Ruby’s eyes become heavy and Yoshiko stifles a few more yawns.  
  
“Is… the fallen angel Yohane… succumbing to the … deadly curse … of… “, Ruby trails off, deep in the clutches of sleep. The last thing she’s aware of is, “Good night Ruby... I love you"  
  
“Good night … Yoshi… ko… I … love you too... zzzz"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's amazing how a bus breaking down for an hour leads you to write the first fanfic you've finished in 5 years pft. Though, I'd like to thank my friends, who are the main factor for actually encouraging me and helping me get confidence to post again. Enough cheese though, thank you for reading! Any kudos or comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also I don't write a fanfiction a day XD


End file.
